


Euphemistic Ramblings

by semaphoredrivethru



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lesson in linguistics and oral sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphemistic Ramblings

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't used to use the word "cock" in fic. This fic from 2004 marks the first time I deviated from that policy, in fact. It's a genuine historical document, it is.
> 
> Written for fabu.

Elizabeth sat on the bed of the captain’s cabin aboard _The Black Pearl_ , wearing a thin shift, a smile and scarce else aside from the gold and silver bands upon her ring fingers.

Will stood across the room, leaning against the closed door, admiring the pleasant view of his wife in the candlelight.Jack was on deck giving the usual nightly orders to the members of the crew who would man the _Pearl_ for the night, and Will had come below to find Elizabeth posed for the benefit of whichever man would come through the door first.Her hair was loose and flowing about her shoulders and her shift was pushed up at the bottom, revealing her pale and shapely calves with just a hint of her knees showing.

Pushing off from the door, Will prowled towards Elizabeth, his steps sure despite the rocking of the boat from the wind and waves outside.Reaching the bed, he climbed onto his hands and knees, and toyed with the hem of Elizabeth’s shift.

“What do you want tonight, darling?” he asked, his voice low and husky with the arousal that the sight of his wife had awakened.

Elizabeth flushed.“I want to do what you did to Jack last night,” she said.

Will laughed.“You want to bugger me senseless?”

“No, you dolt,” Elizabeth huffed.“I want to _kiss_ _you… down there._ ”

“Down there?”

“Yes,” she said, embarrassment giving way to more than a touch of irritation.“Will that be a problem?”

Will sat back on his heels, and smiled.“Jack was right,” he said.

“I beg your pardon?”

“What was I right about?”

Jack and Elizabeth spoke at the same time, and then Elizabeth and Will looked over to the door where their third stood.Jack grinned at them, his gold teeth flashing in the light.He walked over to the bed, tossing his hat onto the desk as he passed.

“Well?What was I right about?” he asked again.

“Our Elizabeth,” Will said.“She is a bit too prudish than she has any right to be.”

Elizabeth straightened her back in indignation.“I had no idea,” she said as haughtily as she could manage, “that wanting to kiss you down there was prudish.”The intended effect was entirely spoiled by the rather fetching blush that spread across her chest and face.

“Well you see,” Jack said.“It’s not so much the act, love, as the phrasing.”

Elizabeth’s brow puckered in concentration.“I’m quite certain I’m going to regret this,” she said, “but what do you mean?”

“What do you call it,” Will asked, “in your mind?”

“Just ‘down there,’” Elizabeth said.“I fail to see the point in this.All I do know is that I’d much rather go to sleep than anything else now.”

“The mood can be recaptured, love,” Jack said, and sat on the bed next to her.“But considering what the three of us do with each other, I’d say you shouldn’t be so prudish with words.”

“Well then,” she huffed, “what do you call it?”

It was Will’s turn to blush.“I’m not so sure this was such a good idea.Maybe another time?”

“No.Tell me,” she insisted.

Jack ran a sun-browned finger along the pale curve of Elizabeth’s shoulder.“Any number of things, really,” he said.“Meat and two bits, prick, trouser snake…”

Elizabeth laughed, and brushed Jack’s hand away.“And you think ‘down there’ is silly?”

“… Manhood, love muscle, longboat,” Jack continued as though he hadn’t been interrupted.“Little Jack – or Will, as the case may be – the twins and their big brother, the family jewels…”

“But most commonly,” Will broke in, “it’s called a cock.”

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.“As in a rooster?”

“The same word,” Jack said, “but with a very different meaning.”

“I see,” she said.

“And it’s really not _kissing_ ,” Will pointed out.

“It’s sucking,” Jack finished.

“Ah,” Elizabeth said.She pulled her legs up, and turned around onto her hands and knees so that she was inches from Will’s face.“So I suppose I ought to say,” she continued, “I want to suck your cock.”

Will suppressed a groan at the sound of those coarse words from Elizabeth’s perfect mouth.“Yes,” he agreed at last in a rough voice.

Elizabeth saw Will’s eyes darken with lust, and smiled knowingly.She sat back on her haunches, and pushed against his chest until he was lying cross-wise on the bed, his feet resting on the floor.

“I hope I do this correctly,” she murmured.

“I’m sure you will,” Will said breathlessly.

Kneeling on the bed between Will’s legs, Elizabeth slowly pushed his shirt up, exposing his tanned stomach.She kissed the trail of soft dark hair there as she began to loosen the ties of his breeches.Will’s breath froze in his throat as her fingers purposely caressed the firm bulge of his erection as she parted the snug material to reveal her prize.

Jack watched as he removed his vest and unbuttoned his shirt; normally, he would have pulled his shirt up over his head, but the sight of Elizabeth placing wet kisses along the length of Will’s cock was not one he wanted to interrupt.He shrugged the soft material off his shoulders and stood on one foot at a time to remove his boots.Jack had his own breeches undone and halfway down his thighs when Elizabeth opened her mouth and took Will partly into her mouth.

Will groaned her name, and then hissed when he felt sharp edges rub over the head of his cock.Jack staggered over, his breeches forgotten, and placed a hand on Elizabeth’s raised rump.

“Mind the teeth, love,” he said huskily, and ran his hand down Elizabeth’s flank to lift the hem of her shift.“A little bit can be good, but not too much.”

Elizabeth hummed in understanding, and Will’s back arched as the vibrations translated to the moist warmth wrapped around the head of his cock.Slowly, she worked her mouth down to about halfway along, and then stopped.

Jack had exposed Elizabeth’s heart-shaped behind, and he pressed a tanned, warm hand against the flawless pale skin.“Relax your throat,” he whispered.“Go slowly, and swallow gently.”

As Elizabeth followed his instructions, torturing Will with the sensations, Jack nudged her knees apart with his free hand enough to be able to reach the small nub hidden in the dark gold curls between her thighs.He rubbed the tip of his middle finger along the sensitive bundle of nerves, drawing a long, low moan from her.

“Lizzie,” Will gasped.“Oh, God, Lizzie.”

Elizabeth swallowed again and her nose was at last buried in the dark hair at the base of Will’s cock, her back bowed upwards to maintain the angle.He smelled like a combination of the sea, spices they had acquired from a recent raid and something musky that was uniquely Will.Going on instinct, she brought her head up as Jack stroked her again.

“Good girl,” Jack rasped, bringing his other hand to stroke himself.“Now, suck on it like a candy.”

Elizabeth wrapped her lips tightly around Will’s cock, just under the ridge she could feel beneath his foreskin.Jack’s fingers moved nimbly between her moist folds, and Elizabeth sucked firmly, her tongue laving the very tip.

Will’s mind was reeling from the sensations and from the fact that is was _Elizabeth_ doing this to him.She began working her way up and down his cock, sucking and licking as she went.Involuntarily, his hips bucked, and Elizabeth pressed a hand against him to hold him still.Will found it hard to breathe as his balls tightened; there was no way he was going to last much longer, and he was amazed that he would go as quickly as a youth.

Jack saw Will’s hands clenched in the sheets and removed his hand from between Elizabeth’s legs as he released his own cock.She whined in disappointment from around Will’s cock, but allowed Jack to pull her back until her feet were dangling over the edge of the bed, the backs of her thighs resting against her calves.It was further than she could go to reach Will, though, so she released him with a soft popping noise.

“Am I doing a proper job,” she asked, “of sucking your _cock_ , Will?”

Will groaned.“God, yes, Lizzie,” he said as he slid closer to her.“Please, don’t stop.So close,” he added.

Elizabeth bent to suck again as Jack guided his cock into her tight, slick passage.She groaned as she swallowed her way all the way back down, reveling in the feel of Jack stretching her as he slowly sheathed himself in her body.

Once fully inside her, Jack brushed Elizabeth’s long blonde hair aside to see her throat working as she swallowed.He held still as he watched Elizabeth suck his other lover’s cock.Jack’s lungs froze for a moment, as much from what he was seeing as from the feel of her tight muscles around his own cock.

Then Jack began to move in slow, shallow thrusts.Elizabeth made muffled sounds that he knew were whimpering noises of appreciation, and tilted her hips to meet him better.The angle was slightly awkward, but Jack was aroused enough that his aching knees and quivering thighs barely registered as he picked up the pace, his hands tightening around Elizabeth’s hips.

Will braced himself on his elbows to lift up and see Jack thrusting behind Elizabeth, and made an incoherent noise as he closed his eyes and dropped back against the bed.Elizabeth had worked her way all the way down again, but instead of going back up, she swallowed firmly, pulling his cock impossibly deeper into her mouth.He tried to call her name, but his jaw seemed locked tight, so he could only groan through his teeth.

Elizabeth kept swallowing, fearing she might hurt Will if she had kept moving up and down his cock; Jack had abandoned the slow thrusts, and was slamming into her from behind, his movements jerky.But no matter how irregular, he still hit that sweet spot deep within her.She tried to keen as she felt her release nearing, but with Will’s cock in her mouth it became a moan.

“Lizzie!” Will shouted, his hips arching up as he exploded into her mouth.Not knowing what else to do, Elizabeth swallowed the thick, salty fluid and kept swallowing as Will’s tremors subsided.She was so intent on this that her own orgasm took her by surprise, and she released Will’s cock with a loud moan.

“Jack,” she called out.“Jack!”

Jack lifted Elizabeth up, gripping her hips tight enough to bruise as he abandoned himself to sensation.His eyes were screwed shut, and his top lip was caught between his teeth as he hissed breath through his nose.Fireworks exploded behind his eyelids, and he opened his mouth to groan incoherently as his body ached with the pleasure.

Panting, he released Elizabeth.His fingers had left angry red marks that he soothed with gentle caresses as he pulled his spent cock out of her.

Elizabeth stretched languorously, and crawled to the head of the bed.Will followed her after shimmying out of his shirt and breeches, and then pulled her to his chest.Jack finished undressing as well, and lay down with his head on Elizabeth’s linen-covered stomach.

Will rested a hand on Jack’s shoulder, his fingers tracing idle patterns as Jack toyed with the hem of Elizabeth’s rumpled and sweat-soaked shift.Suddenly, he chuckled and shook his head slightly.

“What?” Elizabeth asked sleepily.

“Well, the fact of the matter is,” Jack said, “I was just wondering what you call your own special bits.”

It was Elizabeth’s turn to laugh, a husky chuckle that hinted at mischief.

“Why,” she said, “’down there,’ of course.”


End file.
